The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and processing technologies therefor and in particular to a technology effectively applicable to flip chip bonding using solder bumps.
A technique for taking the following measure in a manufacturing process for semiconductor devices (semiconductor packages) is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-227555 (Patent Document 1): a semiconductor device with molding resin exposed on the ball surface side is flip chip joined to a wiring board and underfill resin is filled between them.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-227555